In known systems, a single barcode is typically directly associated with a barcode data receiving device to support an association between bar code and the device in a computer system, for example. Barcode readers are used with a medical device or other non-PC systems that incorporate embedded software. In industry and healthcare settings, barcode readers are used to capture information from a bar code label and insert it into a software system. This is usually done by using a barcode reader which is connected to a computer system or device. In this case, the data is read from a paper printed barcode label and inserted into an appropriate data field in storage in a system to which the barcode reader is attached.
In known systems a barcode reader typically needs to be physically connected to the system receiving the barcode data. If a wireless barcode reader is deployed, the barcode reader is still required to be matched with a specific device and the device is required to support a driver or connection option for a barcode reader (Serial, USB, or keyboard). In known systems that use a Bluetooth wireless barcode reader, for example, a user needs to use the barcode to scan a particular PC with which to setup a Bluetooth connection. The barcode reader is then associated to that PC. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.